Family of No Relations
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: A story me and my friends made where we become a family but we aren't related, thus is the reason for the title. I'm not good at summaries but I hope this suffices and I hope you read it and like it. It's really sweet and there are pictures.


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story line has to do with what I and my friends thought up.**

_1 year ago…_

The girl standing in the middle of a large circle knew the task that had been given to her by her father, the ultimate task. Her father was nearby at that moment, finishing the small details of the circle in order to perform the Jutsu that was needed. She was scared a little; her father was really intense with the situation always telling her to shut up if she made a sound. She swayed in her standing position, watching as her father finished the circle and threw the chalk he used aside. She was only twelve and a lot had already been placed on her shoulders from her father training her to use their clans' ultimate Jutsus.

The girl's father, finally satisfied, got back to his feet after inspecting the circle and approached her glancing around her to make sure she wasn't scared. "You know what to do right?" he asked, his voice old and raspy from little use. The girl nodded, studying her father gravely. He wasn't pleasant to look at, especially with what fathers were _supposed _to look like. He had many scars on his face with many wrinkles hiding the scars; barely. His hair was already white even if he wasn't _that _old.

The girl's father nodded slowly, walking away and favoring his right leg. "I've trained you for this moment. I hope you are prepared." The girl nodded again as her father turned, pacing back to her and looking down into her eyes; she gulped deeply. Her father placed his hands together, palms together as he stared at his daughter. His hands suddenly moved, lightening speed into different hand shapes, the girl could hardly tell which ones each one was. Ram, boar, dragon, hare… she lost vision of each one and decided to let it go. Her father suddenly stopped with his hands in rat, he separated and placed his right hand on her forehead with his other hand forming a half of ram. His mouth moved quickly and her eyes suddenly unfocused as she looked through her father's frightening face.

"Go to the hidden Village of Konoha… see the Hokage and give him this message: 'he is warned.' Go now… and don't disappoint me, Rioto." The girl's father spoke, his voice silenced suddenly and her eyes focusing back onto his face. Her mouth gaped open as she turned on her heels and staggered out of the room with her father smiling as she left. His voice cackling into a evil laughter that echoed in the stone room….

_Konoha…_

A girl named Kira stared out the window, sitting cross legged on her futon, staring at the full moon and resisting the urge to howl at it. Another girl named Akie lay on her back on the futon with her legs dangling over the edge. Both of them had just received their Konoha headbands that very morning and they were savoring the day after having a feast with their friends and Kira's cousin.

Neither of them were family themselves, both looking nothing alike, yet living in the same house. Kira had longer hair then Akie's and never kept it in a pony tail but let it trail freely nearby her knees and charcoal black. Akie's hair wasn't that long, ending at the shoulder blades and always in a pony tail and a dark brown instead. Kira also possessing a habit to wear fishnet gloves that went up to her elbows and Akie not having that habit at all. Neither of them wore their headbands at the moment, instead they only thought about what had happened only a few days ago; the death of the third Hokage.

An event that was devastating to everyone in Konoha, it only happened a week ago. Life tried to go on afterwards, but since Jiraiya and the annoying Naruto set off to look for a new Hokage, it was slow and boring. With no one to organize the reconstruction of the wall since Gaara and Orochimaru attacked Konoha it was to be expected.

Kira glanced up from her thoughts of looking at her headband and back at the moon, she gasped. "Look Akie! A shooting star!" She quickly clapped her hands together and made a wish while Akie shrugged and continued to read her 'Reborn' manga.

_The now…_

Rioto suddenly woke with a jolt, her pajamas clinging to her body from sweat. She glanced around her room before realizing she was still at home and not with her father who continued to haunt her dreams. She wiped her forehead with her sleeved and slipped off the bed and started to walk towards the small fridge in her room. She opened it and glanced inside, stopping suddenly and leaning back up to glance at something glittering on the table next to the sink. She slowly closed the fridge door, her eyes glued to the thing still on the table; her Konoha forehead protector.

It was maybe about half a year ago when she got it. Tsunade-sama had given it to her, saying she deserved it. Rioto stared at it in wonder, staying at her spot in front of the fridge. It was only a few weeks after she had showed up and told Tsunade to be warned. After that Tsunade had given her the very room she was in now, complete with its own fridge, a sink, and a bathroom; a place to call home. Rioto glanced behind her at her futon and the opened window above it, it didn't have any glass; but she didn't mind. She hardly knew anyone, keeping herself reserved in her own room or home trying to be as secluded as possible. Maybe for once she'd show her head out today, just to make some friends.

Rioto glanced back at the table, smiling. Maybe she'd do just that. She reached out and grasped the forehead protector and slipped it on around her neck.

_**..**_

**So, let's say this to make sure everyone understands. Rioto, Akie, and Kira are to be pronounced in Japanese! With the I's sounding like 'e'. So that should help so Rioto won't sound like such a stupid name when pronounced in gringo speech. TTFN!!**


End file.
